Never Too Far From Support
by futureauthor13
Summary: Candace is ready to start college, as well as her new, adult life, and when she moves into her new dorm room, Phineas and Ferb give her an unexpected gift. Oneshot, Flynn-Fletcher Sibling fluff. Enjoy!


**Really short, but I really wanted to write this. For one thing, I haven't written anything PnF in forever, and second, this is my way of letting out my own emotions about going to college and leaving my own younger sibling. You'll see as you read, and I hope you all enjoy!**

"Okay, just put it right here, Dad."

"Be careful, Lawrence."

"Oh, don't worry dear, I've got it." Lawrence sat the last cardboard box on one of the desks. Candace hoped her roommate was one of those 'You pick first' types, because she loved the desk by the window more than the one crammed in the corner.

"Oh Candace, I know you're going to love college," Linda told her for what felt like the dozenth time, but Candace still smiled as she gave her mother a hug, "just remember to call every once in a while."

Candace laughed slightly. "Do you really need to tell me that?" Both of them shared a laugh, and Linda wiped away a small tear before anyone noticed it.  
"Well, we should get going," she said, "Your roommate should be here soon, and there are plenty of activities you two can go to."

"I know, I really can't wait to go to the Freshmen Concert," Candace said, though part of her wished her boyfriend's band was playing. As her parents headed towards the door, two short sixth graders stayed behind.

"Well catch up with you guys in a few minutes, okay?" Phineas asked.

"Alright, but don't stay too long, boys," Lawrence told them before following his wife down the hall.

"We won't!" Looking back at his older sister, Phineas grinned at her. "Man, college is so cool. All the new people, new experiences, and a huge campus to explore! Ferb and I can't wait until we get to go!"

Candace chuckled. "Yeah, well, you've still got about six years, and you two probably won't even need to go to college, you're already geniuses."

"I wouldn't say geniuses," Phineas replied, "but it was still be a lot of fun." Ferb nodded in agreement. "So, when do you think you'll stop by for a visit?"

"Phineas, I just got here!" Candace told him.

"I know, but I just want to know when we should have your gifts finished," Phineas added.

"Gifts? Oh no, I know where this is going and there's no wa-" Either her brothers didn't hear her, or were too excited to listen because Ferb already had his mini projector pen out.

"Now that we know what your dorm room looks like, we can hook it up to something similar to what we made when you twisted your ankle, that way you don't get too bored when you're studying for those final exams!"

"Phineas."

"We're also thinking of a coffee machine that instantly teleports an expresso from the nearest cafe to your desk,"

"Phineas!

"-earrings that can keep track of any events, tests and school announcements and alert you of them, and -"

"PHINEAS!" The redhead stopped his presentation, and the two boys looked up at their sister.

"Look," Candace started to say in a gentler tone, "that's sweet, but I need to learn to handle college on my own without any 'help' from you two." 'Besides, with my luck they would probably do something weird or dangerous and then disappeared,' she added, but didn't say outloud.

"Oh, well, if that's what you really want, Candace," Phineas said, a bit disappointed but still keeping a positive attitude, "But there is one thing we already did." He pointed at Candace's brandnew laptop. "We made a camera, and connected it to your laptop using a program that will automatically send you anything we take a picture of with the camera. That way, you won't miss any of our projects."

Candace blinked. "You mean, you wanted to make sure I would know what you guys do everyday?"

"Yeah," Phineas replied with a big smile, "I mean, you always took such a big interested in our inventions, Ferb and I didn't want you to be out of the loop. Plus, if you ever miss us, you'll be able to see us and everyone else at home almost instantly, as well as being able to call or email us. But Ferb and I thought you would want something a little more personal."

She had nearly forgotten how much she would miss while being away. Candace felt her eyes get a bit misty. "Guys, that's really sweet of you. Thanks." With that, she pulled the two of them in for a big hug, which they happily returned. The thought of using the pictures to bust her brothers crossed her mind, but she instantly shook the idea away. 'Maybe, I'll only try to bust them when I'm home for a visit or for a holiday,' she thought, 'like a special occasion.'

"As much as you drive me crazy, I'm really gonna miss you guys," she told them after ending the hug, ruffling their hair.

"We're really gonna miss you too, sis," Phineas told her, "but we're also really proud of you." Candace teared up again, and Ferb handed her a hanky.

"Thanks," she told him, "Alright, get out of here before my roommate sees me like this." Candace said this with a smile, and her little brothers happily smiled back.

"We know you'll do great, Candace," Phineas told her as Ferb flashed her a thumbs up. As soon as the two boys were gone, Candace couldn't help but feel a little empty inside.

Everything was new and unfamiliar. None of her old friends or family would be here with her. The grades and projects she did at college would affect what job she would get later in life. It was exciting, but also absolutely terrifying!

But, by some miracle, Candace was slowly able to overcome the terrifying parts. It was like she had told herself two summers ago, she was Candace Flynn. If she could survive years of crazy inventions and projects, traveling all over the country as well as the world, having her own successes as well as her own failures, and still managing to win the heart of her crush, she was more than ready to handle college.

But for the times she wasn't (or at least stress made her think she wasn't), Candace knew her family - her two inventing brothers - would always be there to support her.

Her roommate - a blonde girl named Stephanie - stopped by after a few minutes, and the two girls hit it off immediately. When she asked Candace if she wanted to explore the campus with her and try to find some people to hang out with, Candace happily accepted.

Smiling, she walked out the door with her head held high.

'Look out, college world,' she thought, 'Here comes Candace Flynn.'


End file.
